Skating on tandem roller skates has become a popular activity because it simulates the feel and motion of ice skating on dry land. Tandem roller skates typically consist of a boot, with a series of rotatable roller wheels mounted upon a bracket attached to the sole of the boot. The roller wheels, similar to the blade of a skate, are positioned by the bracket in a single line of travel. Also like ice skating, it often takes a new participant some time and practice to become fully acclimated to maintaining his or her balance above the roller wheels without falling.